Rêve au goût amer
by Yuuria
Summary: Quand le rêve de Tsuna se réalise... Pas de couple.


**Titre**** : **Rêve au goût amer.

**Couple**: Aucun.

**Auteur**** :** Yuuria.

**Rating**** :** K

**Disclaimer**** :** KHR appartient à Akira Amano.

**Résumé**** :** Quand le rêve de Tsuna se réalise…

**Note : **

- Blablabla : dialogue

_Blablabla_ : pensées

_« Blablabla »_ : voix que seul Reborn entend.

_Cielo_

- Hé Reborn, j'ai un rêve.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, et Reborn, son ex-tuteur et ex-Arcobaleno du soleil, étaient tranquillement installés dans le bureau du premier situé dans la base Vongola d'Italie. Le parrain était âgé de 25 ans et prenait une petite pause dans toutes les formalités administratives qu'il devait effectuer. Il avait réussi à convaincre le plus vieux de le laisser faire en demandant un café pour se réveiller. C'était ainsi que les deux hommes sirotaient une tasse en silence et détendus. Enfin, jusqu'à cette phrase qui ramena l'attention des yeux noirs sur l'ancien étudiant de leur possesseur. Il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre, bien qu'il se garderait de lui dire, cela lui faisait une excuse pour rester à ses côtés, et il lui devait la levée du sceau des arcobaleno. Autant dire que retrouver son corps d'adulte lui avait fait un bien fou.

- Que veux-tu dire Tsuna ?

Le châtain tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. Ce sourire qui attirait comme un aimant tous les membres de la Famille et même ceux d'autres. Sawada Tsunayoshi était sûrement le plus apprécié de tous les boss de mafia du monde. Même les plus récalcitrant s'étaient adoucis et rangés à ses côtés, en gardant toute leur puissance. Reborn pensa à Xanxus et la Varia qui exécutaient maintenant toutes les missions que leur donnait le Decimo. Puis il pensa à Rokudo Mukuro qui exerçait parfaitement sa fonction de gardien de la brume avec Chrome Dokuro depuis sa sortie de Vendicare par les bons soins du boss. Hibari Kyoya restait le même mais il arrivait dès que son ciel avait besoin d'aide et veillait toujours sur lui. Un autre que Reborn avait toujours du mal à voir mais qui s'était aligné aux Vongola pour leur boss : Byakuran. Sans ses souvenirs et avec toutes les manœuvres qu'avait accompli leur parrain, le leader de la Famille Gesso avait juré fidélité aux Vongola jusqu'à la mort. Et puis, Tsuna avait aussi réussi quelque chose qu'aucun autre n'avait jamais réussi. Le plus grand hitman du monde voulait rester à ses côtés de sa propre initiative. Cette dernière pensée fit naître un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

Pour tout cela, il était fier de son élève.

- Eh bien, il y a une chose que j'aimerais un jour voir.

La voix douce le ramena à la réalité. Le ton mélancolique ne lui échappa non plus. Il fronça les sourcils. Avec son Hyper Intuition, Tsuna sentait toujours des choses que personne d'autre ne sentait. Il pouvait quelque fois prévoir ce qui se passerait, que ce soit dans un futur proche ou lointain. Ravalant son envie de le questionner, Reborn demanda :

- Et c'est ?

- J'aimerais réunir un jour tous les membres de ma Famille sans exception et qu'il n'y ait aucun combat.

Les sourcils noirs s'haussèrent sous le fedora quand les yeux bruns se fixèrent dans les noirs. C'était un rêve plutôt banal qui ne semblait pas porter de message. Enfin, peut-être la lassitude de devoir toujours réparer après chaque rencontre. Car chez les Vongola, ce genre de chose n'avait pas changé. Les gardiens de la brume et du nuage se battaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion et si l'on ajoutait la Varia, cela devenait vite un champ de bataille. L'adulte se relaxa et s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil qu'il avait autoproclamé sien dans le bureau. Il sourit, amusé, avant de répondre au plus jeune qui le regardait :

- Tu n'es toujours pas un bon boss si tu ne sais pas maintenir tes hommes, Dame-Tsuna.

- Je me doutais de cette réponse. Soupira le châtain.

Puis ils se regardèrent et le boss commença à rire sous le regard amusé de son ancien tuteur. Ce dernier aimait ce spectacle. La porte s'ouvrit sur Gokudera Hayato qui regarda son juudaïme rire avec le même sourire que l'homme au fedora. Quand le ciel était heureux, chaque élément l'était.

_Cielo_

**Huit mois plus tard :**

Reborn observa autour de lui les visages de tous les membres de la Famille Vongola plus quelques ajouts. Ils étaient tous fermés. Il pouvait apercevoir les larmes de certains aux coins de leurs yeux, pour d'autres c'était la couleur de leurs yeux qui parlait pour eux. Il leva ses yeux noirs vers le ciel. Celui-ci était couvert de nuages et la pluie tombait en un fin rideau. Il revint sur la scène devant lui et ferma ses yeux. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu lieu huit mois plus tôt. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il pensa :

_Tu as réalisé ton rêve, Tsuna. Ils sont tous là et aucun ne se bat. Mais pourquoi…_

Il rouvrit les yeux et les planta sur la tombe devant laquelle passait chaque homme du Vongola Decimo. C'était son tour. Il se déplaça face au trou qui abritait un cercueil aux insignes des Vongola avec le nombre dix. Il se mordit la lèvre, laissant son émotion envahir ses yeux.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit le jour de tes funérailles ? Dame-Tsuna._

Le Vongola Decimo avait été assassiné quelques jours plus tôt de trois balles dans le dos. Il se rendait à un meeting avec différentes familles alliées. Ses gardiens de la tempête et de la pluie ainsi que Reborn étaient avec lui. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient senti le danger d'un snipper. Le plus grand hitman n'avait vu qu'une légère tension dans le dos de son ancien élève, mais il avait mis cela sur le compte de la rencontre. Si seulement il avait été plus attentif.

_« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Reborn. »_

L'homme au fedora se figea. Il releva les yeux vers le ciel d'un coup, surprenant tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Gokudera l'appela :

- Reborn-san ?

Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur le ciel. Devant lui se tenait justement celui des Vongola. Souriant doucement, ses yeux bruns apaisés et remplis de tendresse. Une larme glissa sur le visage naturellement impassible du tueur. Il murmura sourdement :

- Tsuna.

Les autres personnes présentes se figèrent et regardèrent dans la direction de l'hitman. Mais ils ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Ils revinrent sur l'homme qui avait été le tuteur de leur boss. Que voyait-il que eux ne voyaient pas ?

Non conscient de ce qui l'entourait, Reborn continuait de fixer cette silhouette qu'il avait forgée. Etait-il fou pour voir un fantôme ? Un léger rire sortit des lèvres de ce dernier. Un rire qui détendit les épaules du tueur. Ce son allait lui manquer. Il fit :

- Tu t'es encore une fois débrouillé pour m'échapper, n'est-ce pas Tsuna ?

Autour de lui, des murmures s'entendirent, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il était entièrement focalisé sur le visage adouci par un sourire qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'angélique. Les grands yeux bruns parcoururent les différents visages surpris et tristes de ses gardiens et de toute sa Famille avant de revenir sur son ancien tuteur. Il fit :

_« Veilles sur eux, s'il te plait. »_

- Tu me refiles ton boulot Dame-Tsuna ?

_« J'ai confiance en toi pour ça, Reborn. Ils vont avoir besoin de toi maintenant que je suis parti. » _

Les sourcils de l'hitman se froncèrent. Et lui ? Il avait autant besoin du ciel auquel il s'était rattaché que les autres. Pas pour le guider mais pour lui donner ce que personne d'autre ne lui avait donné. Le confort et la stabilité d'esprit.

_« C'est la seule chose que je ne te demanderais jamais Reborn. »_

Comment voudrait-il demander autre chose alors qu'il disparaissait de sa vue ?

- Je jure que je te le ferai payer quand je te reverrai Dame-Tsuna. C'est une promesse.

_« Je n'en doute pas, Reborn. Merci pour tout. » _

Un dernier sourire illumina les traits du Vongola Decimo avant qu'il ne s'évapore. L'homme au fedora baissa la tête. Cachant par la même occasion les larmes aux coins de ses yeux par l'ombre de son chapeau. Le seul ciel qu'il avait à jamais considéré comme sien venait de disparaître. Mais il ne devait pas flancher. Pas devant les autres. Quand il sera dans sa chambre, il pourra laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Mais pas avant. Il récupéra un visage calme et laissa tomber la rose blanche qu'il tenait dans la tombe en lâchant :

- Adieu, Tsuna.

Il se tourna vers les autres qui le regardaient.

- Reborn-san, à qui parliez-vous ?

- A mon imbécile d'élève.

Certains yeux s'écarquillèrent, d'autres s'étrécirent.

- Je sais. J'ai l'air d'un fou. Mais, commença-t-il en regardant le ciel qui s'éclaircissait, Dame-Tsuna a toujours su me faire tourner en bourrique.

Des sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages des différents membres de la Famille en se rappelant chacun des scènes de leur vie commune. C'était vrai. Quelque soit la personne, Sawada Tsunayoshi arrivait à en faire ce qu'il voulait, sans que lui-même ne s'en aperçoive. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le ciel bleu qui perçait à travers les nuages. Ils firent tous leur adieux à leur meneur.

- Merci, et adieu.

**FIN**


End file.
